Pesadillas
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: Vanellope era feliz. Era princesa de un reino, tenía las carreras en el código y un padre que la quería muchísimo y con el que se divertía. Pero desde hacía un tiempo tenía pesadillas muy reales en las que su padre intentaba acabar con ella y había un tal...¿Ralph? Solo eran pesadillas, ¿no? Su vida entera no podía ser una farsa, ¿verdad? Ella era feliz y quería seguir siéndolo.
1. Nueva Vida

**Mini-Nota: En este fic, escribiré al Rey Candy ceceando.**

**Capítulo 1**

Vanellope llevaba un buen rato despierta y se sorprendió al no ver a su padre en el comedor, así que tuvo que desayunar sola. Tampoco le vio en su despacho, ni en el salón del trono, así que solo se le ocurrió un último lugar. Despacio, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y le vio aun dormido. Se le ocurrió una idea y soportó una risita entrando lentamente al cuarto, sigilosa y pareciendo un animal acechando a su presa. Lo que pasaba es que contra más cerca estaba, más risitas se le escapaban al imaginar la cara que se le quedaría. Estaba cada vez más cerca, más cerca, y...

-¡Vanellope ganó la carrera! -alzó la voz saltando sobre él y haciendo que el Rey Candy despertara de golpe, sobresaltando y dando un pequeño grito. Al sentarse y ver que se trataba de la niña, frunció el ceño graciosamente.

-¡Vanellope! -la medio regañó. La niña se revolcaba en la cama sin dejar de reír.

-¡Toma, pastilla de goma! ¡Hahaha! ¡Tuviste que ver tu cara, tolai!

El Rey vio a la chica casi con sorpresa. Su propia hija riéndose de él, aquello ya era suficiente.

-¡Vanellope! Azí no ez como ze comporta una princeza. -comenzó a decir con el gesto serio y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que la niña dejara de reír y lo viera con un lindo gesto.

-Papi...-empezó.

-De "papi" nada. No creaz que ezto va a quedar impune...-siguió el otro y Vanellope se sorprendió. No podía ser. ¿Iba a castigarla?- Por ello te condeno a cinco minutoz...-la niña lo vio en silencio preocupándose, hasta que vio sonreír a su padre-...¡Con el monztruo de laz cozquillaz!

-¡Ahh! -la niña rió soltando un gritito e intentó huir, pero el Rey Candy rápidamente la atrapó y entre risas comenzó con su ataque de cosquillas- ¡A-Ahh! ¡Hahah-haa! ¡P-Papáhahaa! ¡N-No e-es ahahaha justo! ¡P-Para!

Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que finalmente las cosquillas cesaron y los dos estaban echados en la cama, riendo e intentando calmarse. Aquel día era era Sábado y, por suerte, el señor Litwak no quiso abrir el Arcade en fin de semana.

-Papá, ¿por qué no fuiste a desayunar? -preguntó la chica, viéndolo balanceando sus piernas.

-Mhmm...-el Rey se pensó la respuesta y al vio- Creo que la cama me zecueztró...-haciendo reír a la niña.

-¿Anoche dormiste tarde?

Un suspiro escapó del otro.

-Mizter Litwak dejó el Arcade abierto hazta el anochecer...Nunca creí que me canzaría tanto de correr.

Vanellope rió con suavidad y recordó algo.

-¿Papi?

El Rey la vio de reojo y rodó sus ojos.

-Cuando me dicez azí ez que quierez algo...

La chica volvió a reír y lo miró.

-¿Cuando podré correr?

Vio como su padre suspiraba.

-Ya hemoz hablado de ezo, Vanellope...

-¡Pero yo quiero ser una piloto de verdad! ¡Lo noto en mi código! -lo dijo emocionada.

-No puedez zer piloto, porque erez una princeza. -respondió el otro viéndola con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y qué? Tu eres Rey...¡Y corres todos los días!

-Lo mio zon cueztionez de principioz.

-¡Pues lo mío también!

-Vanellope...

Se formó un breve silencio en el que el Rey Candy veía cansado a su hija. Siempre que salía el tema acababan teniendo una pequeña discusión. No podía culparla...Debía serle bastante duro ver a su padre correr y ella no poder hacerlo. Se le ocurrió una idea.

-Pazado mañana zerán laz carreraz y luego habrá que hacer la nueva parrilla para elegir a loz nueve jugadorez ziguientez...¿Qué te parece zi dezpuéz de ezo te buzcamoz un bólido y hacemoz una carrera juntoz?

A la chica le brillaron los ojos y vio a su padre emocionada, sin creerlo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Su padre sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Por zupuezto!

Casi de inmediato, Vanellope comenzó a corretear y saltar ilusionada.

-¡Bieen! ¡Bien! ¡Voy a conducir! ¡Voy a tener mi bólido! ¡Seré una piloto de verdad!

El Rey Candy no pudo evitar sonreír más al ver su alegría. La niña volteó a verle.

-¿Y cuando podré entrar en una carrera? -preguntó impaciente.

-Tranquila, tranquila, caalma...-inquirió graciosamente su padre- Cuando hagamoz nueztra carrera decidiré zi eztáz lizta para participar en una oficial con loz demáz.

-¡¿En serio?! -dijo dando saltitos y el Rey Candy asintió.

-Mientraz tanto...¡Empecemoz el día y hagamoz algo divertido, mi paztelito! Hoy ez Zabado, ¿no? ¡Pazaremoz el día juntoz!

Vanellope sonriente e ilusionada, bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta dando pequeños saltitos.

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos?

Su padre rió y se levantó también, ajustando su coronita y dirigiéndose donde ella, comenzando a caminar, mientras la chica lo seguía.

-¿Qué tal zi ezcalamoz un árbol de caramelo en una carrera?

-¡Sii,sii! -ilusionada, tomó su mano y comenzó a correr, mientras el otro la seguía lo más rápido que podía.

-¡V-Vanellope, tranquila! -rió con suavidad- ¡Amargado, cuida del caztillo hazta que vuelva!

OoOoOoOoOo

_Comenzó a cruzar la "Zona Arco-iris" entre risas de emoción. ¡Por fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño! ¡Estaba siendo una piloto de verdad y, lo que era mejor, estaba ganando! La parte Arco-iris le resultó la más divertida, entre vueltas de vértigo y colinas empinadas, sonriendo y riendo. Tan divertida estaba, que no notó cuando otro bólido se lanzó contra el suyo, haciendo que gritara y que su coche se enganchara al de...¿su padre?_

_Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. ¿Qué?_

_-¡Fuera de la pizta ahora mizmo!_

_-¿T-Te has vuelto loco? -inquirió Vanellope, asustada e intentando desenganchar su auto. Mientras, no se dio cuenta de como su padre cogió su bastón._

_-¡Te prohíbo...-se levantó de su asiento-...que crucez...-alzó su vara de caramelo-...la línea de meta!_

_Y dicho esto, casi golpea la cabeza de la niña, esquivándolo esta por los pelos y viéndolo asustado._

_-¡E-Estate quieto!_

_¡Le estaba destrozando el auto! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué le hacía esto? Y, sin embargo, incluso ella notó que ella misma no estaba actuando como si fuera su padre._

_Consiguió agarrar el bastón gritándole que se detuviera y ambos comenzaron a forcejear._

_-¡Zuéltame! ¡No dejaré que echez a perder todo mi trabajo!_

_Vio como su padre parpadeaba violentamente, su rostro lleno de furia y pareció que la escena cambió, porque parecía como si hubiera ocurrido algo que se había perdido._

_-¡Y no he re-programado ezte mundo para que tú y eze gorila rompe cozaz de fétido aliento acabéiz con él!_

_Apretó con más fuerza el acelerador e hizo que su coche volcara con la intención de destruirla contra el cambio de sentido que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella._

OoOoOoOoOo

Despertó gritando asustada y sentándose en su cama, viendo su alrededor y cerciorándose de que solo fue una horrible pesadilla. Solo una pesadilla...Su padre jamás haría algo tan terrible y, sin embargo, todo se sintió tan real. Lo suficiente real como para necesitar un abrazo suyo...

Bajó de su cama despacio y se dirigió a la habitación real, abriendo lentamente la puerta.

-Papá...-murmuró apenas. El Rey Candy bostezó y frotó sus ojos, entreabriéndolos con bastante curiosidad al ver a Vanellope allí. Se sentó en la cama y la miró.

-¿Vanellope...? Ez muy tarde...¿qué ocurre?

Quizás lo que más le sorprendió fue verla casi asustada y no como la niña enérgica que lo había despertado de un salto en la mañana.

-T-Tuve una pesadilla...

El Rey abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Otra vez? -suspiró con suavidad pensativo. Últimamente estaba siendo muy frecuente en la niña tener aquellos sueños. Vio el espacio junto a él en la cama y luego a la chica- Venga...Por hoy, puedez dormir conmigo...

Vanellope sonrió con suavidad y corrió a subir a la cama y abrazarse a su padre, notando este lo asustada que estaba y acarició su pelo, arropándolos a ambos.

-Ya eztá...Ya eztá...Laz pezadillaz no zon realez, Vanellope...No lez hagaz cazo.

-Al menos, esta vez no soñé que eras un bicho gigante...Esas son las más terroríficas. -contestó con ternura la niña, algo más tranquila al ver que su padre correspondía el abrazo.

El Rey Candy no tuvo nada que decir ante eso y simplemente sonrió para animarla.

-Vamoz, ahora a dormir...¡Mañana tenemoz que jugar a muuchoz mini-juegoz!

Vanellope se emocionó y asintió, portándose bien y quedándose en silencio.

Al poco rato, ambos estaban dormidos...


	2. Dulces

**Capítulo 2**

Ambos se encontraban corriendo por la escalera de caracol hacia el torreón con bastante rapidez. El primero en llegar sería quien escogiera los mini-juegos y los dos estaban muy ansiosos. El Rey Candy no pensaba permitir perder en esta ocasión, ya que su hija le había ganado el día anterior en la carrera por los árboles de caramelo.

-¡N-No es justo! ¡Te estás aprovechando de que eres más grande que yo! -se escuchó quejarse a Vanellope y el Rey rió con suavidad.

-¡No me aprovecho de nada! ¡La vida ez azí! -respondió, dándose prisa, hasta que repentinamente la niña se agarró a su píe- ¡V-Vanellope! ¡Zuéltame!

-¡Nunca! -dijo la chica, decidida a no soltarse. Así que su padre, corrió todo lo que pudo con ella enganchada a su pierna. El problema era que cuando estaba más cerca de llegar a la cima, la pierna le palpitaba por el peso y el cansancio y apenas podía moverse más, momento que aprovechó Vanellope para soltarse y correr llegando la primera.

-¡Bieen! ¡Toma ya! ¡Yo elegiré los mini-juegos!

El Rey Candy llegó hasta la entrada, intentando calmar su respiración y vio a la chica con el ceño fruncido graciosamente.

-¡Ezo zi que fue trampa! -le echó en cara y la princesa comenzó a reírse.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Que eres demasiado viejo para seguir mis pasos! ¡Haha!

Alegremente se dirigió al borde del torreón. Desde allí se podía ver gran parte de Sugar Rush y, sobretodo, los mini-juegos. Estuvo viendo todos. Quería elegir alguno donde pudiera ganar a su padre.

-¡No zoy tan viejo! -se ajustó la chaqueta y la pajarita, acercándose donde ella y se apoyó en el borde, viendo su alrededor también- En fin, ¿qué mini-juego ezcogeráz?

Vanellope vio a lo lejos la montaña de Cola Light, desde allí podía verse los dos caramelos cruzados en cierta parte de la montaña. Sentía...que algo fallaba. Lo cual era irónico. Tenía curiosidad por ver que había allí. Su código parecía decírselo.

-Papá...-comenzó, viéndole de reojo y este la observó con curiosidad.- ¿Puedo salir?

El Rey Candy alzó una ceja al no esperar aquello.

-¿Quierez zalir? -preguntó perplejo.- Creí que queríaz jugar a loz mini-juegoz.

-Ya...A lo que me refería es...a más allá de los circuitos y los mini-juegos.

Su padre pareció fruncir un poco el ceño.

-Ya zabez que no tienez permitido zalir y mucho menoz zola. -le recordó y la niña se sentó en el borde queriendo insistirle.

-Porfis, porfis...¡Podría ir contigo o con Amargado! Solo quiero ver la montaña de Cola Light.

-¿Para qué quierez verla? ¡Zolo ez una montaña! -la veía con sorpresa y confusión.

-¡Siento que quiero verla! ¡Lo noto en mi código!  
-Puez no pienzo dejarte ir. -se cruzó de brazos, finalizando su decisión.

-¿Y contigo?

-No.

-¿Y con Amargado?

-No.

-Ehh...¿Los dos?

-¡Dije que no y ez que no, Vanellope! -sentenció, viéndola con el ceño algo fruncido y haciendo que la niña también se cruzara de brazos.

-¡Aguantaré la respiración! -dicho esto, tomó aire y se quedó así.

-Puedez aguantarla. Acabaráz rezpirando tarde o temprano. -respondió su padre sin darle mayor importancia y la niña lo vio.

-¡Papá! ¡Eso es muy cruel! -se quejó graciosamente y el Rey Candy suspiró.

-Vanellope...zé que ahora no lo entiendez, pero...todo ezto lo hago por tu propio bien. -le explicó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, casi abrazándola y haciendo que Vanellope se calmara un poco, formando un pequeño, pero no incómodo, silencio entre ambos- Y ahora...Podriamoz quedarnoz aquí charlando o...-sonrió ampliamente- ¡Jugar mini-juegoz! -y dicho esto, su padre corrió escaleras abajo.

-¡Ehh! -inquirió la niña, indignada- ¡Eso es trampas! -lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Tu laz hacez, puez yo también! -respondió entre risas, deseoso de ser el primero en escoger uno.

El tema de la montaña no volvió a sacarse en el resto del día...

OoOoOoOoOo

_-Pues el Rey dice que las Glitch no pueden competir._

_-No soy una Glitch, Taffyta. Solo tengo p-p-pixlexia, ¿v-v-vale? -contestó mientras parpadeaba._

_No lo comprendía. ¿Por qué su padre no iba a dejarla ser piloto? Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuando era una Glitch? La sonrisa de arrogancia de Taffyta salió a la luz, mientras cruzaba a su lado con un deje de superioridad._

_-Para eso existen las reglas, Vanellope. ¡Para protegernos!_

_Vio como la chica se sentaba en su kart hecho con sobras. ¿Cuándo había hecho ese kart?_

_-Imagina que soy tú, voy conduciendo en mi trasto de coche y...no sé...me siento guay por una vez, hasta que; Oh, no! Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa ¡Parpadeo! -y destrozó el volante-_

_-¡Eh! -se quejó Vanellope, parpadeando._

_-¿Ves? -comenzó Taffyta- Eres un accidente a punto de pasar. -le lanzó el volante haciendo que parpadeara más. I_

_nmediatamente otra piloto se acercó._

_-¡Oh, no! ¡Estoy Pa-pa-parpadeando! -se burló y destrozó el capó. Siguiéndolas se unieron más pilotos que comenzaron a destrozarle el kart._

_¡No! ¿Por qué hacían eso? ¡Basta!_

_Tiró del brazo de Taffyta desesperada._

_-¡S-Solo quiero correr con vosotras! -le dijo y la chica le lanzó una mirada punzante._

_-¡Tú nunca podrás correr, porque eres una Glitch! ¡Un simple error de programación! -dicho esto, la empujó, tirándola aun charco de chocolate._

_-¡Hey! ¡Dejadla en paz! -se escuchó una fuerte voz y Vanellope vio a aquel grandullón que siempre aparecía en sus pesadillas para protegerla. Ralph, se llamaba. ¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué la protegía? ¿Por qué no la protegía su padre? ¡Era él quien debería estar ahí protegiéndola y no haciendo su vida un infierno!_

OoOoOoOoOo

_-¡Bienvenido al Nivel Final!_

_-¿Turbo? -dijo Vanellope con sorpresa._

_¡Oh,no! ¡La pesadilla del ciber-bicho no! ¡Era la que más "odiaba"! Por no decir, aterrorizaba. Había tenido esa pesadilla demasiadas veces como para saber que estaba ocupando el papel de Raph y que realmente no era ella quien decía eso. ¿Quién era Turbo?_

_Su padre o lo que parecía serlo, comenzó a reír, viendo su rostro algo cambiado, su corona mucho más puntiaguda, gigante, de grandes pinzas y garras afiladas. Tenía que despertarse, tenía que despertarse, tenía-..._

_-Graciaz a ti, ahora zoy el viruz máz poderozo de todoz loz Reacreativoz. -comenzó a reír con suavidad- ¡Podré invadir loz juegoz que quiera! Debería darte laz graciaz..._

_Vanellope se encogió asustada, daba igual cuantas veces lo hubiera soñado."Siempre" se asustaba en aquella parte._

_-...pero zerá mucho máz divertido matarte._

_Solo cuando el otro sonrió malignamente y abalanzó sus colmillos contra ella, despertó._

OoOoOoOoOo

-¡Ahhh! ¡N-No me comas! -gritó asustada al rostro de su padre que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Comerte? No voy a comerte, Vanellope. -vio a la niña con sorpresa- Te quedazte dormida en el Zalón del Trono...

Efectivamente, la niña vio a su alrededor. Era el gran salón del Castillo y se había quedado dormida sentada en el trono. Intentó calmar su respiración y suspiró profundamente más tranquila.

-Y zobre el trono...-continuó su padre, viéndola divertido- ¿Zerá ezo una zeñal?

Vanellope rió suavemente ante su broma y le vio sonriente.

-Tranqui, Papá. Bastante tengo con ser princesa...¡Gracias!

El Rey Candy rió junto con ella y regresó a su gesto preocupado y paternal.

-¿Tuvizte otra pezadilla? -preguntó.

-¿Como lo supiste?

-El "¡No me comaz!" fue baztante zugerente. -dijo medio en broma el Rey, viendo a la niña que suspiró con la mirada baja.

-Soñé que era una Glitch. -contestó bajito y el Rey Candy se sorprendió.

-¿Un error de programación? ¿Otra vez?

-Y que Ralph me protegía...-miró a su padre tras un rato- ¿Seguro que no sabes quien es?

El Rey Candy se mantuvo pensativo.

-¿Eze tal Ralph? No me zuena de nada...-se acercó a su hija, sentándose a su lado, pues el trono era amplio- Vanellope, te he dicho muchaz vecez que no hagaz cazo de ezoz zueños. Zolo zon ezo...¡Zueñoz! -comenzó, intentando que olvidara lo sucedido.

-¿Y por qué siempre sueño lo mismo? ¿Por qué no puedo soñar cosas dulces como vosotros, en vez de "con el Mundo Al revés"? -Vanellope solía llamar así a sus pesadillas. En ellas siempre ocurría todo al contrario de como pasaba en su vida- ¡Incluso el gerente de la Fábrica de Bólidos sueña con bombones!

-Mhmm...Puede zer que zolo eztéz nervioza porque mañana por fin correráz. -dijo finalmente su padre, sonriéndole y la chica se emocionó al recordarlo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Q-Que nervios! ¡Seré una piloto de verdad!

-Zolo zi lograz convencerme en la carrera que hagamoz juntoz...-inquirió con una sonrisa el Rey Candy.

-¡Claro que te convenceré! ¡Te ganaré! -dijo con orgullo la chica y su padre alzó una ceja.

-Huelo una amenaza en tuz palabraz...¡Haber zi voy a reconziderar dejarte participar en las carreras!

Vanellope infló sus mofletes pareciendo una niña pequeña.

-¡No es justo! ¡Tu puedes ser arrogante! ¿Y yo no?

-¡Por zupuezto! Zoy el Rey y zoy un ganador.

-¡Haces trampas! -le echó en cara la chica, divertida.

-¿Yo? -la vio con sorpresa- Nunca hago trampaz...¡Ezo ez mentira!

Vanellope rió y juntos comenzaron una nueva discusión.


	3. Dependencia

**Capítulo 3**

-Vamoz, Vanellope.

-Papá, ¿por qué tengo que ponerme esta "cosa" de color rosa?

-Zalmón, zalmón...-dijo cansadamente su padre y vio a Amargado, que iba junto a ellos- ¿Realmente no ze nota que ez zalmón?

El caramelo amargo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¡Parezco un saco! -volvió a quejarse la chica.

-No ez un zaco. -volteó a verla, dejando de caminar, pues se dirigían a la zona de los circuitos. Los Recreativos acababan de cerrar e iban a comenzar la nueva parrilla- Ez un veztido, Vanellope. Un veztido de color zalmón y con el que te vez baztante linda. -finalizó con una sonrisa amable.

-Es incómodo. -infló sus mofletes cruzada de brazos con su pequeño bastón de caramelo en una mano y ajustando su pequeña coronita, mientras su padre se encogía de hombros y retomaba la marcha.

-Nadie dijo que tenía que zer cómodo. Ademáz, lo necezitaz para eztar prezentable en la parrilla. -dijo mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban al trono de su padre que daba justo al frente de la pantalla de la carrera.

-Incluso tú llevas ropa más ligera que yo.

-Ziempre llevo ezta ropa, Vanellope y, a parte, yo no zoy una princeza. -la vio de reojo, notando como su hija aguantaba una risa- Zé lo que haz penzado...-finalizó mientras sonreía alzando una ceja.

Vanellope amortiguó la risa para cuando su padre comenzó el discurso y Amargado se marchó, quedando en silencio y viendo su alrededor. Los pilotos estaban bajo ellos escuchando al Rey Candy y esperando para inscribirse en la carrera. Vanellope no pudo evitar sentirse algo tímida al notar que Taffyta la había saludado con una amigable sonrisa, seguida por su amiga Candlehead. Ella acabó por responder al gesto con una leve sonrisa. Su padre ya le había dicho que no debía hacer caso de aquellas pesadillas, pues no había razón de que los pilotos, y mucho menos él, la trataran cruelmente o la odiaran. Taffyta se lo había demostrado en aquel instante, pero...¿entonces, por qué soñó aquello? La chica había sido tan cruel con ella en su pesadilla...Ella y las demás, que ahora la veían amigablemente como si fueran amigas que no se veían en un tiempo. Incluso estaban ansiosas porque Vanellope fuera piloto y poder charlar con ella o competir.

Vanellope se preguntó como sería pedirle a su padre si podía salir con sus "amigas". La petición le resultó extraña, aunque no era para menos. La mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir todo el día, la pasaba en el Castillo, los alrededores y, sobretodo, con su padre quien apenas se separaba de ella, ni ella se separaba de él, después de todo, a pesar de ser su padre, también era como su mejor amigo, lo cual hacía que la relación entre ambos fuera mucho mejor y se divirtieran juntos.

De todas formas, en las situaciones más tensas y difíciles entre ambos, su "mejor amigo" había tenido que recordarle que era su padre y nada más y nada menos que el Rey. Normalmente esto ocurría cuando Vanellope no quería acatar alguna orden o petición que le había pedido e inmediatamente empezaba "el sermón", como la chica le gustaba llamarlo. Algo parecido ocurrió en la mañana cuando Vanellope no quiso ponerse el vestido rosa. Porque aquello, daba igual lo que dijera su padre, era puro rosa. Ahora, eso sí, era mejor procurar no decírselo a la cara o comenzaría una conversación rosa/salmón/rosa que jamás acabaría, a no ser que alguno de los dos callara y ambos eran muuy orgullosos como para callar.

Quizás estaba dependiendo demasiado de él...¿o quizás era su padre quien quería que aquello ocurriera? Le vio bastante animado mientras daba el discurso y amortiguó una risa. Pobrecillo...Pensando de él como si fuera alguien meditando un plan maligno. Si hubiera leído sus pensamientos seguramente hubiera puesto un rostro divertido y hubiera sacado una broma al respecto.

-¡Me pido primen! -escuchó decir a su padre infantilmente, mientras tiraba de una cuerda y de la enorme copa aparecía una piruleta que esperaba porque el Rey Candy lanzara su moneda de oro para inscribirse en la carrera. Tras lanzarla y entrar esta a la copa convirtiéndose en un código binario, el nombre de su padre apareció en la lista de inscripción.

-¡Rey Candy! -dijo la voz narradora, comenzando las chuches y caramelos espectadoras a animarle. Mientras su padre reía y se comenzaba a poner los guantes.

-¡Taffyta Muttonfudge! -continuó la voz mientras cada piloto iba inscribiéndose.

Vanellope veía a su padre ponerse el casco y ajustarse las gafas de piloto.

-Tu no vas vestido oficialmente. -hizo un gracioso mohín la chica.

-Puez porque yo tengo que correr junto a loz demáz, tolai. -dijo divertido su padre.

-¡Ey! ¡Me copiaste el insulto!

Inmediatamente el otro rió con suavidad, esa "risa tonta", como Vanellope le decía, que tanto le caracterizaba, viéndola.

-¿Me animaráz dezde aquí? -le preguntó paternalmente y la chica asintió saltando.

-¡Lo haré, lo haré! -dijo de forma infantil.

-Y dezpuéz iremoz a hacerte el bólido. -sonrió viéndola.

-¡Esa es la mejor parte!

Su padre rió junto con ella, abrazándola y se separó al rato, terminando de prepararse. Vanellope lo miraba pensativo y en su mente lo comparaba con aquel "otro Rey Candy".

_-¡Alto ahí, GLITCH! -dijo lo último con desprecio, viéndola con ira._

La chica casi se sintió triste mientras veía a su padre bajar rápidamente por el pequeño tobogán que hizo salir al tirar de nuevo de la cuerda, sentándose en su coche, pero volteando a verla y diciéndole algo en silencio con una sonrisa para que ella lo interpretara por sus labios. "Noz vemoz en la línea de meta, cariño".

Preparados...

¡Listos!

Su padre le guiñó un ojo antes de salir a toda velocidad el primero, el resto de pilotos tras él. No. Definitivamente, su padre jamás sería así con ella, jamás la odiaría tanto...Ni él, ni Taffyta, ni el resto de pilotos y ciudadanos de Sugar Rush. Aquel tal Ralph solo le estaba causando problemas...solo eso...

_-¿A una niña con el pelo sucio? Venga...Les gustarás, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eres una ganadora._

_-Una ganadora...-se dijo a sí misma bajito, como intentando animarse._

_-Y eres adorable._

_-¡Soy adorable! -le siguió, mucho más animada._

_-¡Y todo el mundo quiere a una ganadora adorable! -finalizó Ralph con una sonrisa._

_-¡Sii! ¡Sii!_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_-¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad? -preguntó viendo al más grande._

_-Mhm...¡Chiquitita! -le respondió finalmente._

_-¡Bieen! ¡Voy a ganar! ¡Voy a ganar!_

_-¡A tope! -le dijo Ralph poniendo su mano en un puño para que se la chocara._

_-¡A tope! -le respondió, devolviendo el gesto ilusionada._

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tanta nostalgia al recordarle? Uno no sentía nostalgia de las pesadillas y los sueños. Vio la enorme pantalla, observando como Taffyta había adelantado a su padre, pero despacio este iba ganando terreno. Se le escapó una sonrisa. Tenía mucha ilusión de empezar a correr ya mismo. Estaba completamente segura de que su padre la dejaría ganar en la carrera entre ambos, pero eso no quería decir que en las "oficiales" se lo pondría igual de fácil. Su padre tenía la mala costumbre de no solo lanzar chuches animadamente cuando iba a dar un discurso, sino "dispararlas", si era necesario, en las carreras.

Observó con curiosidad la copa que se encargaba de recoger las monedas para las inscripciones en las parrillas y, repentinamente, una imagen llegó a ella...

_-¡Vanellope Von Schweetz! -dijo la voz._

_-¡Yupii! -dijo ilusionada por haber podido inscribirse.- ¡Puedo correr!_

_-¡¿Vanellope?! -escuchó la voz de su padre que la veía con sorpresa. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¡Debería estar contento por ella!_

_-Es esa glitch. -se oyó la voz de Taffyta con desprecio e inmediatamente todos los espectadores gritaron del horror, del desprecio...No querían tenerla allí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eran así con ella? La risa de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_-Tranquiloz, hehe...Todo eztá bajo control...¡Zeguridad! -finalizó con ira y vio como ambos policías, fieles a su padre, se dirigían donde ella._

_-Tranquila, niña._

_-No vamos a hacerte daño._

_-¡Ahh! -echó rápidamente a correr, pero algo la detuvo._

_-¡Tú! ¡Devuélveme mi medalla ahora mismo!_

_¿Ralph...?_

_-¡S-Socorro! -exclamó, corriendo en sentido contrario. Pudo ver de reojo como si padre veía aquello con sorpresa, sosteniendo su casco._

_-¿Qué ez ezo?_

_Todos echaron a correr y rápidamente se escondió bajo una de las tantas gradas. Lo que no pensó es que el otro comenzaría a derribarlas. ¡Estaba destrozando el circuito de su padre! Casi como si el otro hubiera leído sus pensamientos, escuchó su voz._

_-¡Alto, no! ¡¿Q-Qué eztáz haciendo?!_

De inmediato, salió de aquel recuerdo...¡No! ¡Sueño! Negó para sí y suspiró. ¿Ahora también soñaba despierta? ¡Era demasiado!

Se sorprendió al ver los pilotos aparcando en sus lugares, bajando de los karts o charlando entre ellos. Vio hacia la pantalla, viendo la lista de los 9 pilotos que llegaron primero, entre ellos...su padre el primero, por supuesto. Caramelos de regaliz...¿Se habría dado cuenta de su ensimismamiento?

-¿En qué penzabaz, Vanellope?

Casi pegó un salto al escuchar su voz tras él y volteó a verle. Tenía su casco en sus manos, al igual que las gafas.

-Y-Yo...

-Zé que no haz eztado pendiente de la carrera. -la veía aun, esperando respuesta.

-¡E-Estaba demasiado entusiasmada con lo de hacerme el bólido! -se le ocurrió decir con una sonrisa.

El rostro de su padre solo denotaba que no la había creído del todo, y aun así...

-¡Muy bien, vamoz! Contra antez te lo hagamoz...¡Antez correremoz!

-¡Bieeen! -dijo con ilusión y con rapidez se quitó el vestido, dejándolo aun lado con despreocupación.

-¡Vanellope! ¿Quién te dijo que podíaz quitarte el veztido? -la vio de reojo casi severo.

-Vamos, papá...-se quejó la niña- ¡Pero si la parrilla a terminado!

Le escuchó bufar con suavidad.

-Zolo por ezo no te regañaré del todo. Pero...-la señaló- la prozcima vez debez ezperar a que te dé permizo, ¿entendido?

Vanellope se le escapó una risa divertida.

-Si fuera por ti, iría todo el día así.

Por un momento, su padre no respondió y quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban hasta la fábrica. No estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para usar el kart y su padre había dejado los guantes, el casco y las gafas en su coche.

-¿Quiérez una chuche?

-¡Vale!

**OoOoOoOo**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que el fic les esté gustando. Vanellope está sospechando que comienza a depender mucho de su padre...¿Estará en lo cierto? También he leído muchos fics muy buenos y que por desgracia no están siendo o no han sido continuados en mucho tiempo. Por ahora yo estoy evitando que me ocurra eso. Este cap pensaba hacerlo mucho más largo, pues pensaba incluir la creación del bólido y la carrera entre Vanellope y el Rey Candy, pero decidí dejarlo para el próximo. Con cada episodio intento mostrar, no solo como Vanellope se debate y desespera entre las "Pesadillas" que tiene, sino también la relación entre ella y el Rey Candy.**


	4. La Verdad

**Aiiiins. Mucho tiempo sin actualizar ;A; Pero estuve en época de exámenes y final y muchas cosas horrendas de la vida cotidiana. Este fic me gusta mucho, así que regresé para continuarlo. Espero les guste y disfruten! :DD ¡Dejen reviews please! *A* Me animasteis mucho a continuar.**

**Capítulo 4**

¡Le encantaba su bólido! ¡Le encantaba de verdad! ¡Caramelos de melón! ¡Aun no se creía que estuviera conduciendo!

Tuvo cuidado de las grandes bolas de caramelo que se abalanzaban contra ella. Lo había visto muchas veces en la gran pantalla de la pista. Estaba acostumbrada. Vio a su padre a lo lejos. Lentamente lo iba alcanzando, mientras ella sonreía ampliamente. ¡Era una muy buena piloto! Quizás su padre esta vez la dejara ganar, pero lo mejor llegaría en la carrera oficial. ¡Ahí le demostaría que era una piloto de verdad!

Abrió los ojos algo asustada. Oh, no. El Arco-irís. ¿Y si su pesadilla se hacía real? ¿Y sí...?

Pero su padre no se fue por aquel camino secreto, ni se abalanzó contra ella, ni intentó apartarla...Vanellope soltó un suspiro de alivo, mientras cruzaban el cambio de sentido y cada vez estaba más cerca de adelantarle. La niña no puedo evitar reír un poco. Se notaba demasiado que su padre la estaba dejando ganar, disimuladamente, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Aun así, cuando cruzó la línea de meta y la voz del juego dijo su nombre, se sintió la más feliz, saliendo del coche y saltando.

-¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Te lo dije! ¿Ves? ¡Haha!

Su padre llegó cruzando y deteniéndose, bajando y quitando su casco, gafas y guantes, sonriéndole.

-Vaya,vaya...Vanellope. ¡Cazi me convencez! -murmuró burlón el Rey Candy.

-¿Casi? ¡Pero si fui la mejor! -dijo muy alegre la niña. Las otras pilotos se acercaron a felicitarla, más aun cuando el Rey Candy anunció que estaba preparada para la próxima carrera oficial.

Todas estaban felices. ¡Tenían a una nueva compañera con la que correr! ¡Estaban deseando participar con ella!

-Bueno...-comenzó su padre mientras dejaba las cosas en el auto, preparándose para entrar-...debemoz irnoz, Vanellope. ¡Hay que prepararze para la parrilla de mañana!

Esa sería la primera prueba que tendría que superar Vanellope. Ser una de las 9 primeras pilotos ganadoras y así ser escogida por los niños. La niña estaba muy ilusionada, pero cuando iba a irse con su padre, Taffyta la agarró por su muñeca con suavidad.

-¿No te gustaría quedarte con nosotras? -la invitó agradablemente- Vamos a hacer un par de carreras...¡Para entrenarnos!

Las otras se ilusionaron y asintieron.

-¡Un momento! -dijo la chica y fue donde su padre viéndole con un rostro de caramelo degollado.

El Rey Candy alzó una ceja divertida y rió con suavidad.

-Puedez ir. Me laz apañaré zolo...Ademáz tengo un par de trabajoz que hacer. -contestó finalmente.

-¡Bieeen! ¡Bien! ¡Bien! -dijo la niña saltando alegre y corriendo donde las otras.

El Rey Candy subió a su bólido y la vio.

-¡Pero no te quedez hazta tarde, no hagaz tonteríaz y regreza pronto! Debez prepararte. -la avisó de aquella forma que solo los padres podían avisar.

-¡Vaale! ¡Vale! -se acercó Vanellope, muy nerviosa por irse ya a jugar con sus nuevas amigas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre de despedida, corriendo de vuelta con las otras.

El Rey Candy se le escapó una risa y negó con la cabeza mientras ponía el kart en marcha y se alejaba de allí. Vanellope realmente se veía muy graciosa cuando estaba de los nervios por hacer algo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Apenas había bajado del auto al llegar al salón del trono cuando Amargado le informó de un visitante muy "especial". El Rey Candy alzó una ceja, pero frunció el ceño. Debía ocuparse de aquello y con rapidez. ¿Qué hacía ese ahí? El caramelo de sabor amargo le contó que los policías lo tenían bajo control. Le habían encerrado en una magdalena de nuevo, para que no se moviera y cada cierto tiempo lo electrocutaban. Tsk. Ese no podía ser nada más y nada menos que...

-¡Pero zi ez mi viejo amigo Ralph! -saludó con una agradable sonrisa el Rey Candy, bajando del auto frente a la entrada del juego. A lo lejos, se podía ver a los pilotos divirtiéndose con carreras improvisadas.

-¡Espera que salga de esta, melón con corona! ¡Porque cuando lo haga te daré una-...!

-¡Vaya, vaya palabraz mal zonantez traemoz hoy, Ralph! -lo ve con una sonrisa amigable, acercándose, fingiendo sentirse ofendido- ¡Cuando yo zolo he venido a darte la bienvenida a Zugar Rush! Otra vez...

-¡¿Dónde está Vanellope?! ¡Cómo le hayas hecho algo, te juro-...!

-¿Yo? -le interrumpió el Rey Candy, graciosamente- ¿Por quién me tomaz Ralph? Yo he eztado haciéndola feliz. Al contrario que tú...-le sonríe burlón en una pequeña pausa- ¿Dónde eztuvizte, Ralph? ¿Divirtiéndote rompiendo cozaz?

Él sabía perfectamente donde había estado. Él mismo había devuelto a todos a su juego, haciendo que olvidaran lo sucedido, pero por cualquier motivo Ralph había recuperado su memoria.

-¡Maldito! ¡La encontraré y la sacaré de aquí! ¡Podrá ser feliz lejos de este estúpido juego, lejos de ti! ¡Y entonces-...!

-¡Parece que no quierez enterarte de nada, rompe-cozaz! -le interrumpe con ira- ¡¿Ez que no lo entiendez?! ¡Hice lo que ella quería que hiciera! -respira profundamente tranquilizándose y le observa con una suave sonrisa- No zabez agradecer laz cozaz, Ralph. Todo ezto que hizo ella...lo hizo por ti. Para zalvar tu vida, la zuya y zer feliz...

-¡¿A esto lo llamas felicidad?!

-¡Yo zoy feliz, ella lo ez, todoz lo zon un poquito máz! -dijo acercándose a él- ¡Tú parecez zer el único que no capta zu guión en el papel!

Aquello hizo callar al más grande, viéndole expectante. El Rey Candy siguió hablando.

-Ella zolo me pidió una coza por zalvar tu vida. Una coza que, encima, noz favorecía a amboz...Una vida mejor. Algo que quería ella...¡Y yo también! ¡Un final feliz! ¡Vi la cantidad de cozaz pozitivaz que todoz podríámoz obtener zolo por zalvar tu patética y mizerable vida! Ahora tiene una familia, amigoz, carreraz...Todo lo que zoñó. ¿Qué tú no erez parte de todo ezo? Lo ziento mucho, Ralph. -dijo fingiendo una lástima burlona hacia el otro- No todoz podíamoz contentarnoz con ezto. Pero me parece muy egoízta por tu parte el volver para que regreze a una vida mizerable zolo porque te zientez zolo.

Ralph bajó la mirada en silencio, sintiéndose rabioso, pero también culpable y...demasiadas sensaciones más.

El Rey Candy, por su parte, sonrió triunfante al ver la mirada en el otro, volteando dándole la espalda.

-Deberíaz agradacer que no dezconecté tu juego como hice con Road Blazter o como hice con el mío. -el más grande lo vio con sorpresa, haciendo reír al otro- ¿Qué ezperabaz? Me imprezionó mucho la confianza que profezó Vanellope en mí cuando me pidió eze favor. Perfectamente, yo podría haberlo cumplido, pero añadiendo un pequeño y dulce detalle del que ella ni se habría enterado. Pero no lo hice...

Caminó hasta llegar a su bólido y volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido en amenaza.

-Quiero que te marchez, Ralph. Comienza a convencerte de no volver a verla jamáz y replanteate ezta fraze: "No exiztez."

Puso en marcha el bólido, pero se detuvo antes de marcharse.

-Oh! Cazi ze me olvidaba. -lo ve con una sonrisa- Zi por el motivo que fuera apareciera de nuevo tu vena heroica y regrezaraz por aquí. No te echaría, ni te zermonearía...¡Ni ziquiera te encerraría en mi Calabaza!

Ralph sacó un bufido burlón, intentando mostrarle al otro que aun no se había rendido tan fácilmente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Me invitarás a merendar, peladilla con corona?

El Rey Candy rió con suavidad de aquella forma tan carectirística y tonta, a Ralph no le habría importado, si no hubiera notado un desliz psicótico y delirante en aquella risa.

-No ze zi te habráz dado cuenta, Ralph. Pero mi lado cy-bug aun zigue en mi interior. -la suave risa regresó, mientras el grandullón abría sus ojos en horror- Zi zupieraz la de vecez que Vanellope tiene pezadillaz zobre ello. -ríe de nuevo- ¡Ez baztante divertido! ¡Tener miedo de lo que tiene juzto a zu lado! Pero, tampoco puedo evitar zentir láztima de la pobre niña. -ríe por última vez, viendo al otro y Ralph juraría que en un suave parpadeo le pareció ver su lado cy-bug- ¡Zeguro que recordaráz lo mucho que me divertí contigo en laz alturaz! ¿Eh, Ralph? Azí que, mi querido dulce glaceado, te invitaría a merendar, sí. Pero...¡tú zeríaz la merienda!

Y con aquella última amenaza, aceleró y se marchó. Ralph se mantuvo quieto, horrorizado por sí mismo y por Vanellope. Una parte de él quería sacarla de ahí y otra parte estaba de acuerdo con el Rey Candy, pero...

-¡Ella vive en una mentira!

OoOoOoOoOo

El Rey Candy escuchó aquel último alzamiento de voz mientras se marchaba con su bólido. A lo lejos vió el palacio real con el ceño suavemente fruncido. La amenaza hacia Ralph no era ninguna broma. La cumpliría si hacía falta. Al menos, esperaba que el rompe-cosas tuviera inteligencia y no hiciera ninguna tontería.

-Una mentira piadoza...-murmuró casi para sí mientras bajaba del kart con el mismo semblante- Eztá viviendo lo que ella decidió vivir...

Apenas terminó de murmurar cuando escuchó unos pies a la carrera tras él.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! -y la niña se abalanzó contra él.

-¡Ahh! -cayó al suelo con ella abrazándole- ¡Rayoz y bombonez, Vanellope! ¡No hagaz ezo!

La otra se echó a reír viéndole.

-¡Hicimos muchas cosas! ¡Woa! ¡Que pasada! ¡Y Taffyta es super simpática, pero también es muy buena piloto-...!

-La verdad ez que la chica ez un chocolate duro de roer. -sonríe asintiendo y dándole la razón.

-¡Y-Y-Y hicimos muchas carreras! ¡Y luego fuimos a comer unos dulces y-y después-...!

-¡Woa! ¡Para el bólido, Vanellope! -se echó a reír y se sentó junto a ella tras quitarse de encima- Veo que te haz divertido, paztelito.

-¡Mucho, mucho! -aclaró con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien! Puez entoncez...¡Vamoz a preparar el kart para mañana! -dijo sonriente y se encaminó a la salida donde la otra dejó el bólido.

-¡Siii! ¡Que guay! -correteó hasta llegar donde él, a su lado- ¡Papá! ¿Crees que podré ser una de las 9 pilotos de la carrera?

-No lo creo, Vanellope. ¡Eztoy zegurízimo!


End file.
